VeggieTales Theme Songs
Theme Songs #VeggieTales Theme Song (1993) (1993 clips) ##Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993) #VeggieTales Theme Song (1994-1997) (1993-1994 clips) ##God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (1994) ##Are You My Neighbor? (1995) (with 1993 Big Idea Logo with 1995 copyright) ##Rack, Shack & Benny (1995) (with 1993 Big Idea Logo with 1995 copyright) ##Dave and the Giant Pickle (1996) (with 1993 Big Idea Logo with 1995 copyright) ##Very Silly Songs! (1997) (with 1997 Big Idea Logo with 1997 copyright) ##Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (1997) (with 1997 Big Idea Logo with 1997 copyright) ##Josh and the Big Wall! (1997) (with 1997 Big Idea Logo with 1997 copyright) #VeggieTales Theme Song (1998-2000) (1995-1997 clips) ##Madame Blueberry (1998) (with 1997 Big Idea Logo with 1998 copyright) ##The End of Silliness? (1998) (with 1997 Big Idea Logo with 1998 copyright) ##King George and the Ducky (2000) (with 1997 Big Idea Logo with 2000 copyright) #VeggieTales Theme Song (2001-2003) (1995-2000 clips) ##Lyle the Kindly Viking (2001) (with 1997 Big Idea Logo with 2001 copyright) ##The Ballad of Little Joe (2003) (with 1997 Big Idea Logo with 2003 copyright) #VeggieTales Theme Song (2004-2006) (1995-2003 clips) ##A Snoodle's Tale (2004) (with 1997 Big Idea Logo with 2003 copyright) ##Sumo of the Opera (2004) (with 1997 Big Idea Logo with 2004 copyright) ##Duke and the Great Pie War (2005) (with 1997 Big Idea Logo with 2004 copyright) ##Minnesota Cuke (2005) (with 1997 Big Idea Logo with 2005 copyright) ##Lord of the Beans (2005) (with 1997 Big Idea Logo with 2005 copyright) ##Sheerluck Holmes (2006) (with 2002 Big Idea Logo with 2005 copyright) ##LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (2006) (with 2002 Big Idea Logo with 2006 copyright) ##Gideon: Tuba Warrior (2006) (with 2002 Big Idea Logo with 2006 copyright) #VeggieTales Theme Song (2007-2009) (1995-2006 clips) ##Moe and the Big Exit (2007) (with 2002 Big Idea Logo with 2006 copyright) ##The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (2007) (with 2002 Big Idea Logo with Entertainment Rights copyright) ##God Made You Special (2007) (with 2002 Big Idea Logo with Entertainment Rights copyright) ##Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (2008) ##Abe and the Amazing Promise (2009) (with 2002 Big Idea Logo with Entertainment Rights copyright) ##Minnesota Cuke 2 (2009) (with 2002 Big Idea Logo with Entertainment Rights copyright) #VeggieTales Theme Song (2010-2013) (1995-2009 clips) ##Silly Little Thing Called Love (2010) (with 2002 Big Idea Logo with Entertainment Rights copyright) ##Pistachio (2010) (with 2002 Big Idea Logo with Entertainment Rights copyright) ##Sweetpea Beauty (2010) (with 2002 Big Idea Logo with Entertainment Rights copyright) ##It's a Meaningful Life (2010) ##'Twas the Night Before Easter (2011) (with 2002 Big Idea Logo with Entertainment Rights copyright) ##Princess and the Popstar (2011) ##The Little Drummer Boy (2011) ##Robin Good (2012) (with 2002 Big Idea Logo with Entertainment Rights copyright) ##The Penniless Princess (2012) ##The League of Incredible Vegetables (2012) (with 2002 Big Idea Logo with Entertainment Rights copyright) ##The Little House That Stood (2013) (with 2002 Big Idea Logo with Entertainment Rights copyright) ##MacLarry and the Barbarians (2013) ##Merry Larry (2013) #VeggieTales Theme Song (2014) (1995-2013 clips) ##Veggies in Space: the Fennel Frontier (2014) (with 2002 Big Idea Logo with Entertainment Rights copyright) ##Celery Night Fever (2014) (with 2002 Big Idea Logo with Entertainment Rights copyright) ##Beauty and the Beet (2014) #VeggieTales Theme Song (2015) (1995-2014 pictures) ##Noah's Ark (2015) (with 2002 Big Idea Logo with Entertainment Rights copyright) Designs *1993-1997 *1998-2009 *2010-2014 *2015 Audios *1993-1997 *1998-2003 *2004-2009 *2010-2014 *2015 Movings *1993-1997 *1998-2009 *2010-2014 *2015 Category:VeggieTales Category:Theme Songs Category:Songs Category:VeggieTales Theme Songs